


The printed and the spoken word

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Flirting with Danger [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason reads a lot, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Now that Artemis knows Jason is attracted to her it presents certain...opportunities.Artemis also discovers another passion of Jason's. It's a rather educational experience.





	The printed and the spoken word

**Author's Note:**

> Because Artemis obviously enjoys teasing him in canon.
> 
> I know that in the animated Wonder Woman movie Artemis wasn't into reading but I see the version Lobdell writes as being more versed in books. Maybe not obsessed with reading but someone who would crack open a book on occasion.
> 
> Jason loved learning in canon and has been shown loving books.
> 
> There are different types of Egyptian languages such as ancient Egyptian. I wasn't sure what version I wanted Artemis to speak especially since Bana-Mighdall is in Qurac. It hasn't been clarified in this version what they speak besides English. For now I decided to just put Egyptian.
> 
> The brackets [] are for foreign languages.

At the circus Artemis had fanned the flames of jealousy within Jason. It was a test of sorts one that she hadn't even realized the full extent of at the time. It had not only made his desires clearer but it had also shown the restraint he had not to overreact as some men had in the past. Since that day Jason's growing esteem for Artemis had only become more obvious to her. The way his eyes brightened when she entered a room or lose his train of thought when Artemis purposely got his attention.

It was frankly fun to see what response she could get from him.

She didn't know what she wanted from him at present as it was still too early to consider a more intimate relationship. But Artemis couldn't repress the impulse to tease Jason. She didn't do anything too overboard. Not with anything as cliché as sexualizing food or the like. In the past Artemis could be blunt to get her point across and if the occasion called for it she could talk dirty. If she wanted to Artemis was confident Jason would be putty in her hands in no time. 

_One does not start off with extreme methods unless they want rushed results. This requires a more delicate touch to judge the situation properly._

Jason definitely noticed when put her hair down, when she put on make up and when she dressed up. He didn't usually bring it up though Artemis would catch his eyes taking in the changes when she did. Personal space was still respected--to a degree. Their dynamics had changed in Qurac to the point where touching had become more common place. However neither had drawn the other closer without a solid reason. To seek comfort, to show support and to restrain the other. It was surprising how much Jason responded to such touches, his eagerness could even be called cute.

Perhaps it would be more honest to say it all started at the circus but Artemis wouldn't personally count that mission. She had been testing out a theory and the brothers were trying to start the process of healing the rift between them. Artemis would say it actually started at Ma Gunns' place before Bizarros' body gave out on him again. They had been sitting together in a makeshift living room the Outlaws had claimed for themselves. Bizarro had been resting after a flight over Gotham had tired him out. They had discussed their limited options and were distracting themselves from the looming crisis the best they could. There was nothing on the tv Artemis found entertaining and Jason had been quietly reading a book written in French.

She had recognized the title as the Hunchback of Norte Dame and wondered if the situation with Bizarro had inspired his reading choice. It was not the first time Artemis had seen Jason with a book in hand. He had a worn and obviously well loved paperback with him just prior to their circus mission. The more she thought about it there seemed to be more novels around their section of the house that she doubted anyone else had read. The one he currently held seemed to be older than most, perhaps even an earlier edition.

The level of focus and care Jason devoted to reading was a sight to behold. His face was relaxed, every now and then boyish excitement lit his eyes. Such wonder and rapt attention were enthralling to witness. When he turned the page he gently moved his right index finger to gingerly lift the paper in such a loving manner it almost seemed like a caress. Jason was so engaged with reading Artemis wagered little could pry him away. For a moment she didn't want to make a sound yet her mouth opened on its own accord to state the obvious.

"You're a bibliophile ." 

His body tensed at her interruption although his eyes never left the page before him.

"I never thought of it that way but I guess so. I read when I can." His eyes regained their previous movement of following the printed word.

"That's...surprising."

Jason's gaze lifted and there was a fire in them. It died quickly but Artemis had noted the anger.

"Why is it surprising?" He asked.

_I suppose there have been those who can't comprehend someone with Jason's background having intellectual interests. The world is filled with such short sighted idiotic people._

"You never mentioned it before."

Jason shrugged and glanced back down at his novel. His eyes didn't regain their previous motion and stayed stationary on one spot. "We haven't known each other a long time. I'm sure there's a lot we still don't know about each other."

_A fair point._

"I suppose."

She waited for Jason to get lost in his reading again. Then slowly, almost painfully so, Artemis leaned in towards him. Already enraptured in the story once more Jason didn't notice right away. Only when a stray strand of her hair drifted onto his bare skin did his eyes dart up. By this point Artemis was leaning over him with one hand outstretched. His mouth fell open at the sight clearly at a loss what was happening. The attempt at speech failed rather spectacularly when he tried to presumably ask her what she was doing.

"Artemis? What--I--do you...?" He babbled uncertain what he had missed, likely wondering why she had suddenly decided to invade his personal space.

"Hmm?" Artemis replied as if she had no idea what she was doing or why Jason was confused.

Pressing forward her extended hand was poised over the arm rest to the left of him effectively cutting off any escape route he might have had. There was no acknowledgement of the act from her, not even towards Jason himself. Sliding in closer she could smell the freshly washed scent of a man that showered only an hour ago. It presented an oddly comforting feeling when mixed with the smell of the old text. 

"It seems that you have a rather...impressive collection." She let the words linger for a moment, to set in and puzzle him further before elaborating. "All in different languages as well."

By then Jason had connected the dots and saw Artemis studying his pile of novels on the small table to the left of his seat.

"I...I can keep in practice and read up on the changes in the stories when their translated into other languages." He explained.

"You read all of these before." It wasn't a question since the answer was already apparent.

"I have." Jason answered nonetheless.

"Reading and speaking a language aren't the same type of practice." Pushing herself further her other hand slid onto Jason's leg, the thigh to be precise. Jason emitted a tiny gasp which Artemis dutifully pretended not to hear. Her lips did briefly arch up at the sound but they were pressed into a firm line before Jason could notice. "You have to make the effort to communicate in another language. Otherwise you get rusty and your tongue can not form properly."

Blinking at her turn of phrasing Jason quickly pulled himself together and quoted a line from the Hunchback in French then stated how bittersweet he found the book. He repeated the process for the other books in their respected tongues. Giving quotes and a quick summary of his feelings towards them. His pronunciation was flawless except for the last which she recognized as Eygptain.

"You require more practice to master this one." Pulling the title from the pile Artemis flipped through the pages at random making sure to copy Jason's method for turning a page. She almost smirked at the line her finger had chosen.

[" “My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.” "] It felt appropriate for her to say and the results weren't what she expected. There was admiration in Jason's eyes and something else that made him fidget in his seat. When she asked him if he could read out loud like she had Artemis discovered why. 

_I can scarcely believe it...Jason likes when I speak another language. I don't recall him having this strong of a reaction when that waitress took our take out order and they spoke Italian._

The pure delight in his expression was impossible to hide. His gaze lowered to her lips at the end with a look of longing like he wished to kiss her.

_If I wanted to seduce him all I would need was a book from his collection? That's unexpected._

Jason might have realized he'd been caught as he quickly ducked his head.

"Read back a line to me, Jason." Choosing a page at random she returned the book to him.

[""The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance." "] His accent was mostly correct although he faltered in places.

"Words to live by." Artemis quipped under her breath. "Don't be so hesitant to speak. Relax and curve your tongue around to get the proper feel. Concentrate on it and take it slow."

Taking her words to heart Jason licked his lips, closed his eyes and said the line again. It was a strong start although the latter half came out garbled. His brow furrowed in frustration and he made another attempt.

"No. Watch me and listen carefully."

Blue eyes opened at her request and Artemis marvelled at the level of trust he had in her. The willingness he had to listen to her...he did as asked instantaneously. Ignoring the pleasant feeling in her belly Artemis repeated the line making sure to enunciate. The very same look of concentration Jason had given the book was focused on Artemis. He watched her mouth move and mimed the shapes she made repeating the phrases she spoke perfectly. 

_He **is** a fast learner. Still practice can only help him retain the lesson._

"Again."

They read together for some time until they needed to take a refreshment break. She had started to sound hoarse and Jason's voice had become husky. He had wisely chosen to make tea, another in a long list of surprises he had given her since they met. There were no tea bags, instead the tea leaves were put in a filter then taken out when he deemed it ready. It smelled divine and Artemis briefly regretted her chose of beverage. He breathed it in letting some tension go as he did. Slipping his drink Jason presented a strange sight when she considered the image he presented the world.

The supposedly fierce Red Hood sat on the counter drinking tea in his favorite comfy hoodie. Jason had likely showed this side to few blessed souls. All that was needed was a fire place and a blanket then he'd look like the perfect companion to snuggle with on a cold day. It was right out of some commercial trying to sell soup or whatever edible products made the common person happy. Shaking off the thought her mischievous side reared up again. Smiling wickedly Artemis asked in the most innocent voice she could muster:

["I would like to test the agility of your tongue, Jason."]

The absolute alarm on his face was priceless, if he had been holding his cup it would have been disastrous.

"Wha--ah. Sorry, I think I misheard you." He nervously rubbed the back of his head unable to directly look at her.

["Did you?"] Pushing herself to her feet Artemis gestured to Jason. ["If you have no words of your own to use then quote someone else."]

 [" "I wish my horse had the speed of your tongue.""] There was no quick glances into a passage to use, Jason had apparently memorized the line on his own.

"Shakespeare?"

"Alfred liked to read the plays with me. Much Ado About Nothing was fun." He said it in a manner that made Artemis suspect it was one of his favorites.

["Why do you like it?"] Artemis hoped Jason would ease back into another language without any difficulty.

["The writing was good especially the quips."] The accent he slipped into sounded natural, he spoke with such eagerness Artemis briefly wondered if she had been played. But no, Jason seemed to have an almost shy excitement when discussing the play.

_Has he not spoken to anyone about his interests in years?_

["Most seem to regard his plays highly depending on what they prefer. Tragically or comedy. This is a comedy?"] It wasn't the rush of battle but Artemis could hold a conversation about less adrenaline based hobbies.

["Well yeah, although something horrible happens along the way. There's a lot of drama too."]

["What about romance?"] The dervish smirk she bestowed upon him momentarily left Jason speechless.

_He probably unsure if I'm referring to something outside the play._

["Uh, there's a couple of romances. Both are central to the plot. There's a plot about Hero and Claudio but the main couple is Benedick and Beatrice. They bicker a lot with witty remarks and their friends decide to trick them into falling for each other."] 

Artemis noted how Jason couldn't meet her gaze when mentioning the bickering pair.

["This Beatrice speaks her mind and is suitably witty towards her intended?"]

["Yeah, at one point she wishes she could eat a man's heart as vengeance for what he did. But she knows she can't because of the gender roles in the period this was written. Even so she always speaks her mind and her wit is praised."] Jason evaded her eyes again when describing Beatrice.

["She sounds like a strong woman."] Glancing at his stack of books Artemis felt a surge of affection for Jason. If asked then she doubted she would be able to give a single reason why. Jason Todd was steadily becoming a complex individual and analyzing the sum of the whole felt like a daunting task. ["You seem to like strong women."]

["W-what?"]

["I recognize many of these stories. The women in them might not be warriors but they do what they feel is right."] Striding into the center of the room Artemis stretched the kinks out of her body. "You've improved a great deal though you still need more practice. I'll teach you more in the future. For now keep your tongue flexible to be able to make the proper sounds. Our next lesson will be more challenging."

Without needing to check Artemis knew Jason watched her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Their reading Pride and Prejudice before Much Ado About Nothing. The words/phrasing would likely be different in other languages but the quotes are what they are in English. Sentences tend to get mangled when their translated then translated back.
> 
> I like the idea of Artemis helping Jason a little like how she taught Bizarro. Jason would have gotten better on his own in time but having someone to practice with would definitely help.
> 
> A bibliophile is just someone that loves books, usually collects a lot and has special versions. In UTH Jason shared the first edition collecting hobby Bruce and Alfred started.


End file.
